


It's Him I Love

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Engagement, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Pride, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Some Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Jamie Smith never got along with his father, Peter. So, at nineteen he left. Now, life is good! He owns his own coffee shop, he shares a nice flat with his friend, Clara and he's made a lot of great friends. But Jamie is struggling with his bisexuality. Not even his dad knows! And with so many failed relationships Jamie's putting his love life on hold. But a struggling song writer name Jack is determined win his heart despite Jamie just wanting a friendship.Will Jamie finally let Jack into his heart?And what will happen when Jamie is faced with his worse fear? His father.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy Pride! This is my first Pride fic and I really wanted to do something (It's also my first all Jamie/Jack fic)
> 
> *if you don't want to read you don't have to but please no flames. Remember fanfiction is supposed to be fun :)  
> But feel free to check out my other fics if you want. :)
> 
> I really hope you like this and thank you for reading!
> 
> *Title might change

Prologue:

Jack Harkness turned on his side moving his arm as he slept, expecting it to land next to his fiancé Jamie instead it landed on an empty spot beside him. He sat up frowning realizing Jamie wasn’t there. He checked the alarm, it blinked 3:30 A.M. He then heard noises in the kitchen.

Curious, he slowly got out of bed and went downstairs, the light was on in the kitchen. He found Jamie at the table hovering over the laptop typing furiously.

“Jamie?” He frowned surprising Jamie.

Jamie immediately closed the laptop looking embarrassed.

“Um, hi.” He said sheepishly.

“Hi,” Jack said suspiciously. “What are you doing?” He asked coming closer.

“Nothing.” Jamie replied trying to act nonchalant.

Jack wasn’t buying it.

“Yeah,” He said unconvinced. “Come on, let’s see.” He said gently moved Jamie’s arms and lifted the lid. Jamie leaned back folding his arms as his fiancé read the e-mail inviting his father to their wedding.

Jack looked at him and heaved a heavy sigh.

“I thought we talked about this.” He said.

Jamie nodded.

“I know,” He replied glancing up at him. “But I have to try.” Jamie said.

Jack shook his head. It had been a year since Jamie and his father spoke to each other. Their relationship was already strain because Jamie had come out as bisexual but getting engaged to Jack didn’t exactly help. Peter was never going their relationship much less accept a wedding invitation. Jack honestly didn’t know why he was bothering. 

“You know he won’t come,” Jack said carefully. “Why do this to yourself?” He asked.

Jamie looked at him.

“I want my father to give me away,” He replied. “And I want to try to make amends.” He said. Jamie shrugged. “This is the only way I can figure out to do that.” He replied.

Jack glanced at him.

“And if he doesn’t want to?” He asked.

Jamie lowered his gaze.

“Then that’s on him.” He replied softly.  
Jamie tugged his fingers. "I'm not a fool, Jack," He glanced up at him. "But I want to do this." He said.

Jack looked at his fiancé'. He disagreed with this. He knew how Peter was but he also supported his fiancé and he would be there if and when Peter broke his heart.

Finally, Jack nodded.

“Okay,” He replied. “Let’s try it.” Jack sighed.

Jamie smiled grateful and looked back at the screen taking a deep breath before clicking send.

He just hoped it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years earlier:

 

“Good morning!” Jamie said bouncing into the kitchen early Friday morning. He was unusually cheerful and it wasn’t even seven, yet!

His roommate Clara smirked handing him his coffee.

“You’re cheerful this morning, huh?” She commented.

Jamie sipped his coffee.

“The new shipment of Hawaiian coffee finally arrives at the coffee shop today. Our best seller!” He replied happily.

She playfully rolled her eyes.

“That’s what got you so excited,” Clara replied. She shook her head. “You really need to get out more.” She sighed.

Jamie gave a dramatic scoff.

“Well,” He replied feigning being insulted. “Just for that no leftover lemon scones tonight!” Jamie jokingly scolded.

Clara playfully stuck her tongue out.

Jamie and Clara had been friend since they were kids. Sometimes people thought they were siblings. Clara was the only person that really understood him and that Jamie trusted. In fact, Clara knew that Jamie was bisexual before he did. And was there for him when Jamie was finally done with his father, Peter.

Clara took another sip and gave him a knowing smile.

“It's just I was hoping you were cheerful because of your date, last night." She sang.

Jamie felt a pit in his stomach. Right, the date. The date with Ben she set him up with. The one that didn’t work out. Just like the rest.

He looked at Clara trying to hide behind his coffee cup.

“It was okay.” He shrugged flimsily.

Clara gave him a suspicious look. She knew her friend.

She gave an exasperated sigh.

“You didn’t go did you?” She guessed.

Jamie scoffed.

“I did,” He insisted. Jamie then shrugged. “I just left after the appetizers.” He admitted sheepishly.

Clara groaned.

“I thought you liked him,” She said. “You two were so perfect! What happened?” Clara exclaimed.

He folded his arms shrugging.

“He ordered an appetizer with pears,” Jamie replied flimsily. “I don’t like pears.” He said.

Clara scoffed.

“That’s not an excuse!” She said.

Jamie sighed.

“Look, I appreciate it,” He said. “But I don’t want to date, right now. I’m not ready.” Jamie said.

Clara looked at him.

“But he really liked you. They all did.” She replied.

He rubbed his eyes feeling frustrated.

“So, did Harry, so did John and Colin even Joan and they all didn't work,” Jamie replied counting off his fingers. He shook his head. “I’m tired of being hurt.” Jamie told his friend.

Clara disagreed with him. There were lots people that would love to be with him. But what could she do? Jamie's mind was set.

“Fair enough,” Clara replied. She then looked at him dreading her next news. “By the way your dad also called last night.” She said carefully.

Jamie rolled his eyes. More good news! He and his dad, Peter didn’t exactly get along. It got worse after his mum died. Nothing he did was right in his father’s eyes. Jamie still hadn’t told him he was bisexual.

He exhaled.

“What did he want?” Jamie asked.

She shrugged.

“Don’t know,” Clara replied. “Just said he wants you to call him.” She said.

Jamie grunted.

“Probably just wants to argue.” He replied skimming through the newspaper on the counter.

“Are you going to call him?” Clara asked.

“Of course, not.” He scoffed sipping the last of his coffee.

Clara nodded. She really wasn’t surprised.

“He’s probably going to call again,” She pointed out. “What are you going to do?” Clara asked.

He shrugged.

“Tell him I moved to Mars to live with a Martian Elvis colony.” Jamie replied simply.

Clara snickered.

“Hmm, sounds nice, actually.” She joked.

Jamie smirked and checked his watch. It was getting late.

“Ooh, I better get ready!” He said dashing off.

Clara shook her head and began reading the newspaper he left on the counter.

 

 

Jamie got to his coffee shop, the Idris. It wasn’t much on the outside, an old abandon library not really the conventional place to make into a hip and modern coffee shop but Jamie loved it! It was something he could call his.  
Jamie finally got the sticky lock opened and went inside the dark and empty building. It was still early but it allowed him to grind the coffee beans fresh before the staff came in.

Jamie removed his leather jacket and placed his apron on and hurried to the counter grabbing a huge bag of coffee beans and started the noisy grinder.

At the same time a dark-haired young man walked in looking around. The place was interesting, vintage ad photos of sodas and fast food places hung on the blue walls, there was wooden tables with checkered cloths, the place had a nice, nostalgic feel to it.

He noticed a nineteen-year-old working a bulky and noisy coffee grinder. He was kind of cute, messy dark brown hair, tall, lean frame. Not bad, really.

He tried to get his attention.

“Hello!” He shouted.

The guy didn’t hear him.

He yelled again.

“Hey!”

No answer.

Finally, he tilted his head meeting his eyes.

“Hi!” The man smiled nearly startling Jamie.

Jamie nearly jumped knocking over his grinder.

He yelped catching it.

The man chuckled.

“Nice catch.” He joked.

Jamie blushed.

“Thanks,” He muttered. Jamie set aside the grinder. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“Well, I was hoping for a cup of coffee.” The man said.

Jamie thought about it.

“Well, technically, we’re not open, yet,” Jamie said. “But sure.” He smiled.

The man smiled grateful. He had an awful night! And right now, he needed a cup of coffee! He was really regretting coming to London.

As Jamie made the customer’s coffee, he noticed the man look really defeated just sad.

He glanced at him.

“Are you okay?” Jamie asked.

At first the man thought about lying, it really wasn’t any of his business but there was something genuine and sincere about him.

Finally, he sighed.

“I’ve just spent all day, yesterday getting rejected from every record company and talent agency,” He scoffed. “Apparently, unless you’re a household name nobody cares!” He grunted.

Jamie looked at him, curious.

“Are you in show business?” He asked.

“Kind of, I’m a singer, song writer, well, trying to be,” He replied slightly defeated. “I’m originally from New York but I came to London hoping to find success, or something like it.” He shrugged. "Not quite working out.” He sighed.

Jamie felt bad for him. Then he remembered the coffee shop was looking for new ways to entertain the customers! Maybe this guy could sing or something?

Jamie leaned against the counter.

“Listen, we normally entertain customers by playing Cd's or streaming music but we’ve been considering using live entertainment,” He explained. Jamie tapped his arm. “How would you like to perform here?” He asked.

The man scoffed. Was he serious?

“Just like that? You don’t even know my name.” He said.

Jamie shrugged.

“Okay, what’s your name?” He asked.

“Jack Harkness.” He replied shrugging.

Jamie shook his hand.

“Jamie Smith,” He introduced himself. “There, now we know each other.” Jamie replied simply.

Jack smirked.

“So, you really give me a job?” He asked.

“Sure,” Jamie replied shrugging. “You can perform here and see how it goes.” He added. “What do you think?” He said.

Jack really didn’t have anything to lose. And he really needed the money and this could be a great opportunity!

Finally, Jack nodded.

“Okay, I’ll take it!” He smiled.

Jamie grinned.

“Great!” He said.

They shook hands. For some reason his hand fit perfectly in Jack’s, Jamie quickly dismissed the silly thought. He handed him his coffee.

Jack started to pay but Jamie waved his hand.

“It’s on the house.” He told him.

“You sure?” Jack questioned.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah.” He replied.

Jack seemed reluctant and shook his head.

“I really should pay,” He insisted. “Especially, since you gave me a job.” Jack said.

But Jamie folded his arms defiant.

“Look, technically the shop’s not open, yet so you can’t pay anyway.” He argued.

Jack chuckled.

“Alright,” He replied nodding. “Well, thanks for the coffee and the job.” He said smiling.

Jamie was blushing again. He didn't know why it was just a smile.

"Well, I'll see ya' Friday," He said shyly and quickly went back to his grinder.

Jack said goodbye and started leaving but paused at the door glancing back at the young Scottish owner.

Jack slowly smiled.

Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie’s phone woke him from a deep sleep. He slowly and wearily reached for the phone keeping his head buried in his pillow.

“Hello?” He muttered.

“Morning, sleepy head!” A cheerful female voice replied. It was his Aunt Sarah Jane!

Jamie sat up smiling. Jamie adored his aunt! She was pretty much the only family in London he had and the only relative that knew of his bisexuality.

“Sarah, hi!” He said running his hand over hair.

“Hi,” Sarah replied. “You sound tired. Is everything at the coffee shop, alright?” She said concerned.

He smirked.

“Ah, everything’s great,” He assured her. “I’ve got my friends and all the latte’s I could ever want!” Jamie lightly joked.

Sarah chuckled.

“So, how are you?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Fine,” He replied. “Why?” Jamie asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Sarah spoke.

“Has your father called, lately?” She asked.

Jamie played with a loose thread on his blanket.

“Yeah.” He muttered knowing where this conversation was going.

“Did you talk to him?” Sarah wanted to know.

He lowered his eyes.

“No, Clara did.” Jamie admitted.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end.

“You really need to tell him you’re bisexual, Jamie.” Sarah said.

Jamie scoffed.

“Are you kidding,” He exclaimed. “The man’s impossible!” Jamie stated.

“I know he is,” Sarah replied calmly. “But trust me it’ll be much easier to tell him now than to keep prolonging it.” She advised.

Jamie sighed. He knew she was right but let's face it telling him was not going to be easy no matter when he did it! It was just easier to avoid it all together.

"I'll try." He promised.

“I know you will,” She said. “And I know it won’t be easy but maybe it’ll help you two.” Sarah reasoned.

Jamie doubted that.

The two talked a bit more before saying good bye but hanging up Jamie secretly hoped he wouldn’t have to talk to his father at all.

 

 

Later, Jamie got up and went to the kitchen. The flat was quiet, Clara was spending the day with her boyfriend Danny. So, Jamie had the place to himself! He grabbed some Poptarts and a cup of coffee and headed to the big beat up old tan couch.

He switched on the T.V and switched around until he landed on cartoons. He settled back and took a bite of his strawberry Poptart.

He had just gotten comfortable when he heard a door knock.

He frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone. And Clara wasn't coming back until tonight.

Jamie set his cup down on the coffee table and slowly got up and answered the door. To his surprise Jack was standing there with his guitar, grinning!

“Jack,” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” Jamie then looked at him curious. “And how did you know where I live?” He asked.

Jack shrugged.

“I might’ve looked you up on the internet.” He admitted.

Jamie gawked.

“You Googled me?” Jamie questioned.

Jack scoffed.

“Of, course not,” He replied before slowly nodding. “Well, kind of.” Jack confessed. “I got the coffee place's number and then I asked Ryan for your address.” He explained.

Jamie just nodded still slightly baffled. 

“Okay,” He replied. “So, why are you here?” Jamie asked.

Jack smiled.

“Well, I was looking for songs to play and I wanted to give you a preview before playing it this Friday.” He said. “Make sure it was okay with you, first.” Jack quickly added.

Actually, Jack was just looking for an excuse to see Jamie again. Maybe impress him with his guitar skills but he couldn’t tell him that.

Jamie just looked at him for a minute part of him not up for company, it was his day off, after all! But Jamie just couldn't deny that boyish grin on Jack's face.

He finally, nodded.

“Okay,” He replied letting him in. “Want some Poptarts or coffee?” Jamie offered going into the kitchen.

Jack just shook his head glancing around the living room. It was average but nice, some bookcases, sheer white curtains, a braided oriental rug a few small potted plants in the window and a T.V set.

Jack noticed the Jane Austen novels on the shelf.

“You like Jane Austen?” He asked.

“My roommate, Clara does,” Jamie replied. He smirked coming back with his cup. “Swears her quotes brought her and her boyfriend Danny closer together.” He sighed.

"What about you?" Jack asked sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, I'm not seeing anyone." He replied sitting down beside him.

Jack felt a sense of relief hearing that.

Jamie sipped his cup before sitting it down.

“So, let’s hear your song, eh?” He said.

Jack felt butterflies as he picked up his guitar and started playing. He watched Jamie as leaned back still his white t-shirt, blue pajama bottoms and bare feet, smiling and listening to him play. His amber brown eyes focused on him. It was hard not to want to stare back into those amazing eyes!

When he was done Jamie was still smiling.

“Well?” Jack asked nervously.

Jamie grinned.

“That was amazing,” He said. “The customers will love it!” He said sitting up.

Jack smiled. Jamie liked it! 

“I’m glad you like it,” Jack said placing his guitar down. 

Jamie smiled thoughtfully.

"I really did," He said. Jamie tapped his leg. "You have some real talent!" He told him.

Jack smiled and glanced at him. This was his chance!

“Listen, maybe later we could go out for a drink or something?" He said. 

Jamie felt a knot in his stomach. What was he going to do? He liked him but he really didn't want to date, yet.

Jack noticed the expression and became a bit worried.

“But if you’re not into guys…” He started to say.

Jamie shook his head.

“No, I am,” Jamie interjected. “And you’re a nice guy…” He said carefully choosing his words. “But I’d rather we stay friends.” Jamie added cautiously. He sighed. “I’ve just been through so many bad relationships and rebounds… I can’t handle another.” He explained.

It was not what Jack wanted to hear but he didn’t want to lose Jamie.

Jack nodded.

“Alright,” He said. “I can accept that.” Jack replied giving a faint smile.

Jamie smiled grateful.

“Listen, how about we hang out with some of the staff from work,” He suggested. “I know Martha and Mickey have been dying to meet you!” Jamie said excitedly.

He checked the clock.

“Let me change and make some phone calls,” Jamie said getting up. “We’ll all do something together, yeah?” He said.

Jack forced a smile.

“Great!” He replied.

Jamie grinned and dashed to change.

Jack exhaled.

Just what he wanted a date with Jamie and a few of his close friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay this obviously is not going to be finished by the end of Pride month *lol!* (sorry) but that's okay I like writing it and everyday should be Pride month, right? :)  
> So, let's continue, shall we?

It was late when Jamie got home. Really late. He didn’t mean to. He lost track of time with Jack and his friends. Jamie was still smiling, though. He had a lot of fun but he always had fun with his friends but having Jack included made it special.  
He quietly snuck into the flat trying not to wake Clara. Unfortunately, as soon as he closed the door a loud voice startled him.

“Well,” Clara sang. “Looks who’s coming at 10:30!” She said loudly with her arms folded. 

Jamie spun around glaring at her.

“Clara, word of advice unless you’re trying to bump me off please wear louder shoes when you sneak up on me,” He whined. “You nearly gave me heart failure!” Jaime complained.

She rolled her eyes.

“Sorry,” Clara apologized. She tilted her head. “So, where have you been?” Clara asked.

Jamie shrugged removing his jacket.

“Out with friends, you know the staff.” He replied.

Clara placed her hands behind her, shuffling her blue fuzzy slippers.

“Pretty late.” She said casually.

He scoffed.

“Sorry, ‘mum’,” He remarked. “We played some soccer, went to the pub and Martha showed off her engagement to everyone, okay?” Jamie responded.

“Is that all, you did?” Clara questioned.

Jamie sighed looking at her strangely. What was with her?

“Yes,” He replied. “So, how was your day?” Jamie asked changing the subject.

“Amazing,” Clara gushed. “We went to a film festival and Danny cooked us dinner.” She smiled.

Jamie nodded.

“That sounds nice,” He smiled looking through the mail. “Any calls?” Jamie asked.

“No,” Clara replied simply. Then she smirked. “Except a bloke name Jack called just before you came in saying he had a nice time and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out again!” She sang.

Jamie's face turned crimson. He had been caught! And now Clara was going to let him have it!

Clara strolled over towards him.

“So, who’s Jack?” She grinned clasping her tiny hands.

Jamie sighed.

“He’s the new singer I hired for the Idris,” He replied. “And no, I’m not dating him.” Jamie cut her off before she could speak.

Clara scoffed.

“Why not?” She said. “He sounds nice and kind of cute.” She shrugged.

“He is,” Jamie replied. He caught Clara’s smirk and sighed. “The ‘nice’ part I mean.” He quickly added.

Clara’s expression softened. She came towards him.

“It’s okay if you like him.” She told him.

Jamie scoffed.

“I do…as a friend,” He replied. “And that’s all I want.” Jamie added.

Clara just looked at him not believing a word. 

He sighed feeling tired. He just wanted to go to bed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to text Jack and then I’m going to bed.” Jamie said leaving.

“Um, I already told him you would go.” Clara admitted sheepishly.

He paused giving her a look.

“You’re welcome!” Clara smiled sweetly.

He briefly closed his eyes.

“Bed now, kill her, later.” Jamie grumbled shaking his head before going into his room.

 

 

“It’s here!” Jack announced happily entering the coffee shop holding a box. Jamie glanced up from his crossword, it was the middle of the day on a Monday, people were at work so business was typically slow except for the occasional college student or jogger.

Jamie frowned.

“What’s that?” He asked.

Jack grinned setting the package on the counter.

“It’s from my Aunt,” Jack replied. “She likes to send over treats I can’t get here.” He explained.

Jamie smiled at that.

“That's sweet,” He replied. “What did she send over?” Jamie asked.

Jack opened the box and pulled out a small candy jar filled with jelly beans.

His eyes brightened.

“Hey, my favorite candy! Jelly beans!” He exclaimed. 

Jamie made a face looking at the multi colored bean shaped candy. He had never had jelly beans before.

Jamie noticed a card attached to the jar lid.

“To my little Captain Sweetie Pie…” He started to read.

Jack quickly took the card away, his cheeks turning pink.

“Childhood nickname.” He explained blushing.

Jamie suppressed a smile trying not to think how adorable Jack was.

Jack popped a jelly bean in his mouth.

“You want one?” He offered some candy to Jamie.

Jamie shook his head. Those things look like they could break your teeth!

“Nah, that’s the candy that were thrown at Beatles their first U.S visit,” He commented. “Not for me.” Jamie remarked.

Jack flashed an impressive look at him.

“Oh, a Beatle authority, huh?” He teased resting his arms on the counter.

Jamie glanced up and smiled.

“Look it up.” He teased back.

Jack smirked.

“I will,” He replied. “And if you’re right I’ll get you a bag of actually bag jelly babies. Deal?” Jack offered extending his hand.

Jamie nodded.

“Alright.” He replied shaking it. Once again, he felt that spark from Jack’s finger tips.

Jack smiled and ate a couple more jelly beans then snapped his fingers.

“Before I forget I got some new music I wanted to show you. It’s back at the apartment, though,” He said. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jack added leaving.

“With the jelly babies?” Jamie teased.

Jack gave him a look as he got his keys.

“We’ll see, smarty!” He replied.

Jamie watched him leave then with no one looking stole a green jelly bean, popping it in his mouth. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste so bad. Kind of soft, kind of sweet and tangy. Almost like a sour apple.

Jamie smirked. He actually liked them!

Okay, so maybe Jack was right about the jelly beans but there was no way he was falling for him!

A minute later his phone vibrated. Jamie checked it.

It was a text from Jack. It read: ‘You were right! Will be right over with the music and your winning jelly babies, sir!’ There was a crown emoji beside the word ‘sir’.

Jamie just smiled thoughtfully and placed his phone back.

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t falling for him.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spelled Jelly Babies right. I'm not sure (I'm not from Europe, obviously *lol!*) so if I got it wrong I totally apologize :)


	5. Chapter 5

“How many bags of sugar did we have?” Jamie asked Mickey as they went through their inventory list. They were at the counter of the coffee shop. It was early Saturday morning, the place wasn’t opened, yet.

Mickey checked the clipboard.

“Uh, ten.” He replied.

Jamie nodded and scribbled the number down.

Mickey yawned wishing he was still in bed.

“Tell me why I’m here so early, again?” He groaned.

Jamie gave him a look.

“Because you wanted to leave early for your date with Martha and promised to be in early for inventory check.” He reminded him.

Mickey nodded.

“Got it, boss!” Mickey replied.

Jamie just smirked and continued going through the list, muttering under his breath. He felt Mickey nudge his shoulder.

“So, heard about you and Jack.” Mickey commented.

Jamie glanced at him confused.

“Okay?” He replied.

Mickey gave him a look.

“Come on, everyone has seen you both together,” Mickey replied. He smirked. “Particularly at the table in the back.” He added.

Jamie sighed jotting something down. It was going to be one of those mornings.

“Yeah, Jack’s helping me with the books, actually,” Jamie replied shrugging. “He’s very good at math.” He added.

"Oh." Mickey replied slightly disappointed.

Jamie set his pen down.

“Yeah, hate to burst your bubble but there’s nothing going on between me and Jack.” Jamie told Mickey. “And I’m seriously tired of everyone having this sudden interested in my love life.” He grumbled.

Mickey shrugged.

“Not our fault, you do flirt with him.” Mickey countered.

Jamie scowled.

“I do not flirt with Jack!” He protested.

Mickey arched his eyebrow.

“So, the giggling we hear is because you both are just very happy about the numbers, then?” He remarked.

Jamie’s cheeks turned crimson and he scowled but before he could respond the phone in the back started ringing.

Jamie groaned.

“Now what,” He grumbled. Jamie glanced at Mickey. “Keeping going, yeah? I’ll be back.” He said.

“And I don’t giggle!” He added firmly.

Mickey just nodded and watched him leave.

“Yeah, he likes Jack.” Mickey muttered as soon he was gone.

 

Jamie dashed to the back of the shop, the phone ringing loudly and impatiently. 

“Alright, alright!” Jamie muttered.

He grabbed the cordless phone off the wall and answered.

“Hello, Idris Coffee Shop.” He said leaning against the counter.

“Ah, so, you can answer the phone!” A familiar and stern voice answered. His father!

“Shit!” Jamie blurted.

“Excuse me?” Peter replied in a warning tone.

Jamie swallowed. It felt like he was seven, again!

“I said hi!” Jamie quickly corrected.

“Uh, huh, hi!” Peter grunted.

“So, what’s up?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Well, you weren’t answering your house phone so I thought I try something else.” Peter huffed.

Jamie shrugged.

“Well, sorry about that,” Jamie replied. “I’ve been busy at work.” He explained.

It was the truth. Well, it was half true, anyway. He had been busy but he also had been avoiding Peter, too.

“Right, that place you spent your college savings on,” Peter remarked. “The Iris.” He commented.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“It’s the Idris, dad.” He reminded him. 

His father grunted.

“Still a waste of money,” Peter scoffed. “I will never understand your lifestyle!” He said with disapproval.

Jamie felt a twinge of panic. Lifestyle? What did that mean? Did his dad know about his bisexuality?

“My lifestyle?” He asked carefully.

“Yes,” Peter snipped. “You work at the money sucking pit all day then you waste it on the pubs with all those deadbeat friends of yours and god knows where you find them!” He complained. 

Jamie rubbed his eyes feeling frustrated but relieved it was just another rant. At least his father didn’t know his secret. Still he was not up for Peter’s lectures!

Jamie sighed heavily.

“Look, dad if you’re just calling to pick on me,” He said exasperated. “I’m very busy and we can continue this, later.” Jamie added before hanging up.

He leaned his head back against the wall feeling relief and dread. His dad would call back probably even more angry but right now he honestly didn’t care. He felt so drained.  
God, even a simple phone call from his dad always had to have drama!

Suddenly he heard Mickey’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, Jamie, everything alright?” He called.

Jamie sighed.

“Yeah!” He lied. He didn’t want to Mickey to know what happened. Jamie quickly set the phone to voicemail in case Peter called again before heading back.

 

 

Later, Jack walked into the pub feeling excited and holding tickets for the Pilot Fish concert! This had to win over Jamie. For weeks he had been dropping hints that he was interested in him, causal hand touches, bringing in morning coffee. It almost felt like Jack was back in high school! But Jamie was worth it.

He found Jamie sitting at a small table sipping a whiskey. Jamie hated whiskey. Jack immediately realized something was wrong.

“Hi.” He said sitting across from him.

Jamie glanced up.

“Hi.” Jamie replied giving a faint smile.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Yeah, why?” He replied.

Jack shook his head.

“No, you're not. You only drink whiskey when something’s wrong,” He said. Jack met his eyes. “Come on, what is it?” He asked concerned.

Jamie lowered his gaze. Part of him not wanting to talk about his father but Jack’s tone was so genuine and sincere he actually wanted to talk.

He sighed.

“My dad called today.” Jamie replied.

Jack detected a hint of dread and hurt in his voice.

“I take it you don’t get along with your dad.” He said as a fact.

Jamie shrugged.

“We’re not the best of friends, no.” Jamie replied honestly.

Jack leaned back in his chair and smirked sadly.

“I know the feeling other than my Aunt; I don’t really get along with a lot of my family.” He admitted.

Jamie played with a toothpick.

“Me neither,” Jamie replied. “Except for my Aunt Sarah Jane.” He added softly.

There was brief silence before Jamie scoffed. He tossed the toothpick aside.

“Blimey, this is depressing,” He said shaking his head. Jamie took a sip of his drink and made a face. “And blimey, I hate whiskey!” He muttered.

Jack just smirked thoughtfully. Jamie was too cute for words!

Jamie finally flagged a waiter and ordered a scotch.

He sighed.

“I think Clara’s right I need a social life.” Jamie muttered.

Jack grinned. Here was his chance!

“Well, I have two tickets for the Pilot Fish concert, tonight,” He casually mentioned. “If you’re interested.” Jack said shrugging.

His eyes widen! He loved that group! That concert had been sold out for months! Then it dawned on him. Two tickets. It would be just them. Just the two of them. Only. 

Jamie became reluctant. His shoulders sank. Was he ready for that?

But then he realized he was giving into his friends' daft ideas! Jack was his friend! And friends went to concerts all the time! Besides it had been a rough day and Jamie did deserve a night out and Jack was kind enough to offer to take him to this concert. Besides it was the Pilot Fish! How could he say no?

Jack waited anxiously for Jamie to answer. Maybe he had made a mistake?

Finally, Jamie slowly smiled.

“Okay,” He nodded. “I could do with a night out!” Jamie said.

Jack’s heart soared! He had said yes!

The two set a time and place to meet.

Already Jamie was feeling better! An awesome concert with his friend!

Tonight, was going to be perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a concert out with Jack! Sounds fun, doesn't it! :)  
> Absolutely nothing is going to happen! *shakes head!* *lol!*  
> What will happen? Gotta wait, until next time! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so far things have been going okay for our lovable duo and now their going to a concert! Everything should go great, right? *evil laugh* *hides in corner* 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Danny and Clara were cuddled up on the couch watching an old movie when the door suddenly opened. Jamie walked in clutching a concert poster, keeping his head down as he brushed past. He looked like he was blushing.

Clara sat up from her seat.

“Jamie, hi!” She smiled.

“Hi.” He replied briskly.

Jamie really didn't feel like talking, right now. He had made such a mess!

She frowned.

“Uh, did you enjoy the concert?” Clara asked.

“It was brilliant!” He said quickly before slamming his bedroom door.

Clara looked at Danny puzzled.

“What was that about?” She wondered.

Danny shrugged.

“Maybe the concert wasn’t that great,” He replied. He took a sip of his drink. “I always knew that punk rock would go out of style one day.” Danny sighed.

Clara made a face at him.

Then he realized something.

“Wasn’t he wearing a jacket when he left?” Danny asked.

She sighed. It was starting to make sense, now. Something obviously went wrong, tonight.

“I better go talk to him.” Clara said getting up. Just then then the door knocked. Clara glanced at him.

Danny smiled.

“I’ll get it.” He told her.

Clara smiled grateful and went to check on Jamie.

The door knocked again.

Danny groaned.

"I'm coming!" He said opening the door.

To his surprise Jack was standing there with Jamie's Jacket.

“Jack, hi!” Danny said.

Jack just nodded.

“Hi, um, Jamie forgot his jacket.” He said softly handing it to him.

Danny took it.

“Thanks,” He replied. He glanced at him curious. “By the way is everything alright between you two?” Danny asked.

Jack just shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly before walking away.

 

Earlier…

Jack pulled up in front of Jamie’s flat. The two were still singing and laughing as the car stopped.

Jamie leaned his head back. He was hot and slightly buzzed but the night had been wonderful!

He glanced at Jack.

“That was the best concert ever!” Jamie grinned.

Jack nodded.

“Yeah, he was pretty good.” He agreed.

Jamie scoffed.

“Pretty good,” He replied shocked. “The man’s a genius! So, not ready for retirement. He could go on for years!” Jamie reasoned.

Jack just smiled.

Jamie sighed glancing up at his flat.

“Best go on in,” He said. Jamie looked at Jack. “I’d invite you up for drinks but Clara’s up there with Danny.” He explained.

Jack shrugged.

“It’s okay, I had fun.” He replied.

Jamie smiled.

“Met, too,” He said. Jamie glanced down at his leather jacket in his lap. “Since my last break up I don’t really go out much.” He admitted. Jamie smiled at him. “But maybe I should.”

Jack just gazed at those incredible amber eyes even with his hair messy and slightly sweaty he was still the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Every day is feelings grew stronger. There was really no denying it. Jack was falling in love.

“Well, maybe we can do more stuff like this.” He suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Jamie nodded.

He checked his watch. It was getting late.

Jamie sighed.

“Well, thanks for the ride, the concert….” He said.

“And the poster.” Jack teasingly pointed out.

Jamie smirked.

“And the poster,” He added. Jamie exhaled. “I’ll see you at work, then.” He replied opening the door.

But Jack couldn’t let him go, yet. Not without letting him know his true feelings. It was a risk but he had to try.

“Jamie?’ He called out.

Jamie paused.

“Yeah?” He said.

Without a word Jack moved forward kissing Jamie’s lips slow and tender, his hand caressing the side of his face. Jamie gave a muffle of surprise but Jack’s lips were amazing, he could've melted! He had never had this feeling before with any guy he had been with. Soon he was kissing back. He just wanted Jack's kiss. He just wanted Jack.

And that scared him!

Jamie suddenly pulled back; his cheek were crimson!

Jack frowned.

“Jamie what’s wrong?” He said.

Jamie could barely speak and shook his head as he unlock the door again.

“Um, I have to go,” He said quickly. “I want to poster the nails…err…. nail the poster!” Jamie corrected. “I mean….um, bye!” He said flustered.

Jamie hurried out the car and into the building not even realizing he had forgotten his jacket.

Jack just sat there confused and concerned he might’ve just blown it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! I know it looks a bit odd writing it this way but when I reversed it the chapter didn't work. It didn't flow right so I released this version. :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!
> 
> Until the next the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jamie! Poor Jack! Can this be fixed!!!!!  
> Let's see, shall we? :)  
> And thank you for reading, I really appreciate the response! Means so much!  
> A million *cookies!* :D

Jamie laid in his bed with his head buried in his pillow. He just wanted to be alone but no such luck. He felt a weight on his bed along with a heavy sigh of his friend.

“What happened?’ Clara asked.

Jamie didn’t respond. He didn’t feel like it.

She tilted her head.

“You are under there, aren’t you?” Clara asked lifting the pillow up slightly.

Jamie removed the pillow grunting looking at her unamused.

“Can’t you just let a bloke be miserable?” He grumbled.

Clara gave him a look.

“No, now what happened?” She asked.

“He kissed me.” Jamie muttered.

Clara frowned wondering if she heard right.

“He what?” She asked.

“He kissed me,” He repeated. “Jack Harkness kissed me!” Jamie exclaimed.

Clara nodded slightly confused.

“Okay, did you want him to?” She replied.

Jamie turned on his side scowling.

“Of course, I did,” He exclaimed frustrated at himself. Jamie sighed. “And it was wonderful.” He muttered rubbing his eyes.  
Regret began filling inside him as he thought about how he ran off like that! God, what Jack must think of him!

Clara looked at him puzzled.

“I don’t understand.” She replied.

Jamie groaned.

“I ran,” He shouted upset. “I ran and I’m mad at myself! I messed up.” Jamie said softly.

Clara was beginning to understand.

“You like Jack, don’t you?” She asked carefully.

Jamie just nodded into pillow.

He then lifted his head and sighed.

“But doesn’t matter, now. I’ve blown it.” Jamie said sadly.

She looked at him.

“Maybe not,” Clara replied. “I think if you talk to Jack, he’ll listen.” She reasoned.

Jamie didn’t believe it. After the way he ran like that Jack would never talk to him, again.

“It’ll work out.” Clara promised getting up and leaving.

As soon as she was gone, hot tears fell from his eyes and into his pillow.

It was over! Jamie had really messed up!

 

 

The next morning Jamie wiped down the tables of the coffee shop, though he didn’t know why. They were already clean. He just needed a distraction. Jamie was still upset over last night. He had messed up and probably lost the best guy ever!  
He looked at the clock. It was still early and the place wasn’t open, yet. He felt like he was moving at a snail’s pace. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to open!

Suddenly the heard the door jingled and burst opened. Jamie turned and saw Jack standing there. He was panting! He looked like he had been running! 

“Jack, what are…!” He started to say.

Jack stopped him.

“Jamie, I love you!” He blurted.

Jamie looked at him slightly stunned.

“And I’m sorry I scared you away,” He told him sincerely. Jack sighed. “I should’ve thought things better. It’s just I’ve had these feelings for you and…I just love being around you.” He rambled. He smiled slightly. “You’re an amazing person and I just want to be with you.” Jack replied honestly.

Jamie just stared at him with no expression. The silence was worrying him! Jack just wanted him to say something!

Jack groaned.

“Would you please speak,” He begged. “Anything please just… “Jack started to say.

But Jack’s sentence was cut off by Jamie’s lips in a passionate kiss. Jack gave muffled squeak of surprise but pulled him closer and kissing him back.  
All of Jamie’s fears just melted away! He just wanted to stay there forever. 

After the kiss Jack gently rested his forehead against his.

“Well, wasn’t expecting that!” Jack smirked.

Jamie gave out a shy snicker, combing his fingers through the back of Jack’s hair.

“I’m sorry I ran,” He told him. “I actually wanted you kiss me.” Jamie admitted shyly.  
He looked at him. "I love you, too." He smiled.

Jack grinned placing a small kiss on his lips but Jamie kissed him back a little more passionate this time.

They both smiled as Jamie rested his forehead against Jack’s.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Jamie said softly. “I wish I could make it up to you.” He said lovingly. 

Jack sighed dramatically.

“How about dinner,” He said. “Tonight?” Jack suggested coy.

Jamie glanced up at him.

“I don’t get off till eight.” He pointed out.

“Well, who says we have to eat out,” He replied with a hint mischief in his eyes. “How about dinner at my place?” Jack offered.

Jamie tilted his head meeting his eyes, smirking.

“Alright, sounds nice.” He replied.

Jack smiled and they sealed the date with a kiss!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry the looooooooong wait. But I'm back so's the story (yay!) no plans of stopping! :D  
> Anyway, enough talking, let's check on our lovable cute couple, shall we!
> 
> And thank you for sticking with this story :)

Jack and Jamie were still laughing as they came back from the movies. They had gotten thrown out of the theater for making too much noise but they were giggling like a couple of teenagers when they returned to Jack's apartment! Jamie couldn't stop smiling! He just liked being with Jack. He was absolutely amazing! He was fun and bold and just wonderful! 

Jack took his key and fiddled with the lock with Jamie still smirking.

“I can’t believe you got us get kicked out of that theater.” He laughed.

Jack scoffed.

“Not my fault the movie was boring!" He chuckled. "You thought so too” He pointed out. He shook his head. “I still say that usher was overreacting.” Jack remarked.

Jamie just laughed.

“You were booing,” He scoffed. “Anyway, that daft film was your suggestion.” Jamie reminded him.

Jack shrugged.

“Yeah, well, just an excuse to spend more time with you,” He admitted unlocking the door. “Anyway, we can a lot more fun here, yeah?” Jack said winking.

Jamie just smiled thoughtfully. He had to admit that sounded nice.

They stepped inside the tiny flat.

It wasn’t bad, small but nice, wood floors, blue braided rug, small sky-blue couch, a couple of pieces of furniture and a worn cradle shaped coffee table sat in the middle of the floor.

“Nice place,” Jamie commented. His eyes were then drawn to a lamp shaped like a hula dancer with a clock in its tummy. “Interesting lamp, too.” He remarked.

Jack cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. He had forgotten to hide that!

“Gift from an eccentric aunt,” He explained flimsily. “Keeps the place well lit, though.” Jack added.

Jamie nodded.

“Very nice,” He smiled politely. He sighed. “So, ya’ still hungry?” Jamie asked.

Jack’s eyes danced.

“Well, if you’re offering desert,” He grinned wrapping his arm around him. “I’ve already got it right here!” Jack flirted pulling him close.

Jamie smirked.

“That’s very flattering,” He replied. “But I was actually offering to cook something.” Jamie said pulling back. “Let’s see what you’ve got in the fridge, yeah?” He said.

Jack looked at him curious.

“You cook?” Jack asked following him to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I cook savory all the time” Jamie replied opening the fridge. “Actually, that’s what I learned first before I did pastries.” He told him.

He nodded impressed and followed him to the kitchen.

Jack watched him pull out some mozzarella cheese, can tomatoes, oil and breadcrumbs. He was now intrigued.

“What are you making?”

Jamie grab a dutch oven

“Mozzarella bites with tomato sauce.” He replied.

Jack smirked folding his arms.

“Fancy, are we?” He teased.

Jamie made a face at him.

“You’ll see.” He playfully taunted.

Jack just smiled and watched Jamie prepare everything effortlessly. Jamie was just amazing in the kitchen! He really knew what he was doing! The way he handled the stove and pots and pans was pretty impressive! But he really just liked watching anything he did.

Jamie glanced at him.

“Well, what do you think so far,” He asked. “Not bad for a pastry and coffee guy, huh?” Jamie boasted.

Jack bowed his head.

“Very impressive, chef.” He teased.

He sniffed.

“Thank you,” He replied in a posh voice. “Now, taste that.” Jamie said dipping a spoon into the sauce for Jack to try.

Jack tasted the rich tomato sauce. It was incredible!

“Mm, really good!” Jack said.

He grinned.

“Told ya’!” Jamie replied shrugging his shoulder.

Jack smirked leaning against the wall as Jamie started to dish up the food. It was getting late but Jack wasn’t ready for him to leave. Part of him wondered if he could get him to stay longer.

Jack glanced down then back at him.

“So, what happens after this?” He asked carefully.

“What do you mean?” Jamie replied.

“Well, it’s getting late…” Jack casually mentioned pretending to be interested in his watch.

Jamie kept his head down as he ladled tiny containers of the tomato sauce. He had a hunch what he was going to ask.

“What did you have in mind?” He interjected.

Jack slowly approached from behind wrapping his arms around his shoulders, resting his chin.

“Well,” He said. “I was hoping you stay.” Jack replied softly.

“Oh,” Jamie responded. He glanced at Jack’s watch. It read twelve thirty. “It’ll be really late when I got home.” He sighed.

Jack felt his heart drop. He slowly pulled back.

“Oh, well, maybe you have a point…” He started to say.

Jamie turned around smirking.

“Jack, I said I would be home late. I didn’t say no.” He reminded him.

Jack smile returned.

“Yeah,” He said, his arms returning around his waist. "Does this mean you'll stay?" Jack asked.

Jamie gently rested his forehead against his.

“Well, if you don't mind?” He flirted, his fingers toying with the back of his hair.

Jack grinned.

"Not in the slightest!" He replied pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

After the kiss Jamie smiled at him and sighed.

“Now, that's settled,” He said reaching behind him grabbing a cheese bite. “Eat.” Jamie begged. “I swear all you live on is pastries from the shop.” He gently chided.

Jack smirked gladly taking the food.

Jamie was really something else!

And tonight, he was his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! So, Jamie and Jack have been pretty happy but eventually there is trouble in paradise!  
> So, who messes up? Let's find out! (*slowly sneaks away and hides!*)

It was almost closing time; Jamie was giving the last customer their change before they left. As soon as they left and the cash register closed Jamie felt Jack’s loving arms sneak around his waist hugging him tight.

Jamie smirked.

“Oi’!” He playfully scolded.

“What,” Jack replied innocently. “It’s closing time.” He said pressing a kiss to his neck.

Jamie sighed.

“Actually, it’s one minute to closing time,” He pointed out. “I’m still your boss,” Jamie reminded him.

Jack nodded and pulled back.

“Right, sorry.” He replied.

But then Jamie smiled slyly and turned pulling him back.

“Now, it’s closing time,” He announced. Jamie gently ran his fingers through the back of his hair. “See, I’m your boyfriend, again.” He teased.

Jack grinned returning his embrace.

“Yeah, but I kind of enjoy the whole boss thing, too.” He flirted.

Jamie chuckled.

“I’ve noticed!” He commented kissing Jack, tenderly.

After the kiss Jamie noticed Jack looking tired, again. He hadn’t been getting much sleep, lately and despite Jamie letting him use his office for short naps he was still tired. Jamie was worried.

“You okay, luv?” Jamie asked.

Jack nodded.

“Yeah, just tired,” He replied. “Been catching up on “The Crown’, again!” Jack joked.

Of course, he was lying but he couldn’t tell Jamie that he had been looking for second job. It was supposed to be a surprise! Jack really wanted to ask Jamie to live with him but a bigger flat cost money and there was no way he was going to ask his boyfriend for a raise! But work and looking for a job was tiring and hard!

Jamie gave him a look. 

“Well, I hope you won’t be too tired for our anniversary, tomorrow.” Jamie smiled. 

Jack went pale.

Anniversary! He had almost forgotten! Oh, God, he had a job interview with a grocery store manager, tomorrow, too! 

Jamie met his eyes.

“Didn’t forget, did you?” He questioned.

Jack scoffed taking his hand.

“Forget, never,” He replied kissing his hand. “Just thinking how lucky I am to have you.” Jack replied sincerely.

Jamie smirked.

“Still a flatter, huh?” He grinned kissing him.

After the kiss Jamie smiled gently stroking his face.

“Tomorrow night, I’ve got the whole evening planned,” He said. “No work, Clara will be out with Danny, just us and a nice dinner, a movie and maybe dessert if you behave.” Jamie teased.

 

Jack grinned.

“How about dessert, first!” He said.

Jamie laughed.

“Down boy,” He playfully chided. “Still have to work a bit.” Jamie sighed. “But at 4:00, I’m all yours!” He smiled warmly.

Jack felt a sense of panic. Oh, brilliant, the job interview was at 3:30!

Jamie glanced at him concerned.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

Jack shook his head.

“No, of course not.” Jack nervously smiled.

Jamie smiled and nuzzled Jack’s neck. He held Jamie close but in the back of his mind, he was very worried.

Hopefully, the interview wouldn’t last too long. He couldn’t miss their first anniversary! But this job interview was important, too. And maybe he could surprise Jamie with a new job…he hoped!

 

Jamie glanced at the clock, 5: 30, Jack wasn’t home, yet. He stared at the dinner he worked hard making, all of Jack’s favorites. Jamie had gone all out for tonight, he had showered, shaved, changed clothes, wearing loose white button-down shirt and black trousers.

Part of him was getting worried. Was he okay? Jack had left early stating he had a small errand to run but that was at three. What was he doing?

He paced the floor glancing at the clock, again, 6:00, no Jack. Now, he was getting scared. But he tried not to think the worse. Jamie check out the window for a sign of a car but there was nothing.

He couldn’t stand it!

Jamie texted him, ‘Where are you?’

There was no answer.

Jamie was really getting worried but also a little annoyed, now. This wasn’t like Jack not to call! Finally, he laid on the couch.

‘Hopefully, Jack was alright.’ He thought before eventually falling into a dreamless asleep. 

Jamie wasn't sure how long he was asleep before his phone went off waking him. He squinted at the clock; it was 7:30. Jamie searched for his phone before checking it.

He heaved a heavy sigh.

Jack finally, answered his text! He was relived but also angry!

He shouldn't have cared but he read the text, ‘Sorry, sweetheart, I’ll be there soon!’ It read.

Jamie scowled. He had a lot of nerve! No, no he didn't want to see him, now! He was too upset and heartbroken! Jack had really let him down!

He angrily texted back, ‘Don’t bother!’

He then tossed his phone aside and sat there trying not to cry. He couldn’t believe Jack did this to him!

Jamie shook his head and got up to throw away a now useless anniversary dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m home!” Clara announced walking into the flat. She saw Jamie on the couch and smiled.

"Hey, you," Clara said. "Happy anniversary!" She declared.

Jamie just grunted.

Clara removed her jacket, looking at him, strangely. 

“Okay,” She replied. “What’s got you in a mood?” Clara asked.

Jamie scowled standing up.

“Jack, never showed up,” He snipped. “He stood me up!” Jamie said hurt.

Clara looked at him shocked.

“Seriously,” She replied. “That’s not like him.” Clara frowned. “I’m sure, he must’ve had a good reason.” She assured him.

Jamie shook his head.

“I don’t care,” He said. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it!” Jamie replied.

Suddenly, as if on cue there was a door knock.

“Jamie!?” Jack’s voice called.

Jamie groaned. 

“Oh, god!” He muttered.

Clara smirked.

“Speaking of which…” She said.

He shook his head.

“I’m not talking to him!” He said determined. Jamie headed to his room.

Clara scoffed.

“What am I supposed to do?” She said.

“Don’t know, don’t care!” He replied slamming the door.

The door continued knocking.

“Why do I bother?” Clara muttered going to the door.

The knocking continued.

“Coming!” She called.

Clara opened the door to a disheveled Jack. He looked a messed like he hadn’t slept all night!

“Hi!” He said quickly brushing past her.

She just nodded.

“Won’t you come in?” Clara sighed.

Jack looked around frantic.

“Where is he?” He said.

Before she could respond a voice answered back.

“He is in his room and ‘he’ is not talking to you!” Jamie shouted.

Jack sighed.

"Still mad." He muttered.

"Really, hadn't noticed." Clara remarked.

Jack gave her a look before heading to Jamie’s bedroom.

Clara just shook her head.

“I’m going to bed.” She muttered leaving for her room.

Jack found his room and knocked on the door.

“Jamie,” Jack yelled. “Jamie, can we please talk!?” He begged.

The door opened for a second and Jack was met by a flying blanket hitting his face before the door closed again.

Jack sighed removing the blanket from his face. He had expected that.

“Look, I’m sorry,” He said. “That stupid interview took longer than I expected.” Jack explained. He hung his head. “I didn’t even get the job.” He muttered.

Jack hung his head.

“All I did was mess up.” Jack said sadly.

Just then the door opened. Jamie looked at him.

“You're looking for a job?” He said.

Jack just nodded slowly.

Jamie came closer cradling his face.

“Jack, luv,” He repeated meeting his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged.

“I don't know.” He replied.

“Are you thinking of quitting the coffee shop?” Jamie wanted to know.

“No, no,” Jack said shaking his head. “I just wanted a second job. Something temporary until I could afford a bigger place…for us.” He took his hand. “I want you to live with me.” He said.

Jamie smiled at him.

“Jack, you could’ve just asked for a raise.” He told him.

He shook his head.

“I am not asking my boyfriend for a raise,” Jack scoffed. He took Jamie’s hand. “I just want to be with you. All the time, wake up with you, see you at night, everything.” He said.

Jamie grinned.

“Then let’s do this together,” He said. “We can save our money and raise enough for a flat as a couple, yeah?” Jamie suggested. “As a team?” He added.

Jack looked at him.

“You sure?” He said.

Jamie scoffed.

“Well, I’m certainly not having you kill yourself working nights,” He replied. “As your boss I won’t have it!” Jamie replied firmly.

Jack grinned.

“And as my boyfriend?” He flirted.

Jamie gently stroked the side of his face.

“I’d never allow it.” He told him lovingly.

Jack smiled and leaned giving Jamie a tender kiss.

After the kiss Jamie gently toyed with his fingers.

“Next time tell me what’s going, okay?” Jamie said softly.

Jack nodded. “I promise.”

He looked at the clock and realized it was past midnight.

He sighed. 

“Shame about our anniversary.” Jack said.

Jamie shrugged.

“Oh, I don’t know,” He replied casually. “Given the explanation I think we can extend it.” Jamie reasoned.

A playful grin spread across Jack’s face.

“So, is desert still on?” He asked.

Jamie grinned resting his forehead against his.

“I think I can open the coffee shop late!” He flirted.

They both smiled and started sharing a few kisses with Jamie slowly leading Jack into the bedroom and Jack shutting the door behind him.

Clara spied from behind her door and smiled.

“Happy anniversary, you adorable idiots.” She said thoughtfully.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday and the coffee shop was busy! Customers everywhere ordering lattes and coffee drinks that Jack couldn’t even pronounce!  
Jack looked around the place trying to find Jamie. He had some great news! Jack had found the perfect flat! It was spacious, in the neighborhood, nice tenants, it was great! Well, according to the website, anyway.

Finally, he found Mickey serving a couple.

“Hey, Mickey,” Jack called. “Where’s Jamie?” He asked.

Mickey turned his head as he as carefully placed coffee and pastries on a customer’s tables.

“He’s in the back ordering more coffee.” Mickey replied.

Jack frowned. That didn’t make sense? They had a phone here. Why didn’t he just phone the salesman here? Jack just shrugged and headed to the storage room.

When he got their Jamie was on the phone. He sounded upset. He had his back turned; his shoulders tensed as he spoke on the phone.  
Worried, Jack hid behind the shelves of coffee and listened. 

“No, I haven’t been avoiding your calls,” Jamie told his father exasperated. “I’ve been busy!” He said louder than he meant.

“You want to try that, again,” Peter scolded. “At a lower tone, young man?” His father added sternly.

Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, sir, I will watch my tone.” He muttered rubbing his forehead.

His shoulders sank as he listened to his father scold him like he like was eight. Again.

Jack scowled watching this. Who was this dude, anyway!?

Jack had enough and walked behind grabbing the phone from him.

Jamie just gawked.

“Jack!” He mouthed.

Jack just gestured at him and mouthed it was 'okay' and continued.

“Who is this?” He demanded.

There was an irritated throat clearing on the other end.

“This is Peter Smith, who the hell is this!” He growled annoyed.

Jack turned pale. Peter Smith. Jamie’s father! Oh, no!

Jack winced.

He should’ve given back the phone but Jack didn't care and went on!

“This is Jack Harkness,” He replied confident. “Singer of your son’s fine establishment and right now we are super busy!” Jack told him. “But do come by for coffee if you’re ever in the neighborhood, goodbye!” He sang hanging up.

Jamie groaned.

“Jack, you shouldn’t have done that,” He said. “He’s going to be super upset!” Jamie replied with dread.

Jack shrugged.

“Yeah, well, he’ll get over it,” He said. Jack placed his hands on his shoulders. “I care more about you, anyway.” He added.

Jamie sighed.

“But Jack he doesn’t know about us,” He said. “I don’t think that stunt helps.” Jamie replied.

Jack just intertwined his fingers with his.

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” He reasoned. Jack then smiled. “Anyway, I’ve got some news that might cheer you up!” He said.

Jamie looked at him.

“What?” He asked.

Jack slowly pulled him back and forth and grinned.

“I found a flat!” He announced.

Jamie smiled.

“Really, so soon?” Jamie replied.

Jack nodded.

“It’s close by, it big, has a nice kitchen, quiet tenants and I’ve paid…” He mumbled the last part.

Jamie frowned.

“What was that?” He said.

Jack gave a sheepish smile.

“I've already paid a month’s rent.” Jack told him carefully.

He looked at his boyfriend like he was daft.

“You did what!?” Jamie exclaimed.

“Well, it was a good price and seemed like a nice place.” He reasoned.

Jamie scoffed.

“We haven’t seen it, yet!” He exclaimed.

Jack nodded.

“No, but we can,” He replied. “Now. If you want?” Jack offered.

Jamie sighed heavily.

Jack met his eyes.

“Come on,” He sang. “Our first place!” Jack pointed out.

Jamie couldn’t resist those blue eyes and he had a point. Their first place. He liked that.

Finally, Jamie relented.

“Okay, okay!” He said.

Jack grinned and grabbed his hand. 

Jamie followed but couldn't help but wonder what Jack had gotten them into!


	12. Chapter 12

The place was big. A lot bigger than Jack described. The building was stone and red brick and very tall! Jamie felt small compared to it. It had a million windows! There were so many he couldn't even count them all! Was this a flat or a skyscraper?

It seemed like forever before they got to the floor! 

Jamie paused nearly out of breath.

“So, where is our place, exactly?” He said.

Jack shrugged.

“Eighth floor.” He replied causally.

Jamie arched his eyebrow.

“Eighth floor,” He scoffed. “Well, I won’t be needing that gym membership, Martha gave me last Christmas!” Jamie remarked.

“Well, it’s a little a high.” Jack nodded.

Jamie grunted and they continued.

After a while Jack gestured at the door.

“We’re here!” He announced.

Jamie sarcastically twirled his finger.

“Yay!” He remarked.

Jack made a face and started to unlock the door but stopped and his eyes danced as he glanced at Jamie.

Jamie noticed.

“Aren’t you going to open the door?” He asked.

Jack tilted his head.

“Mm, not yet,” He said. “Let’s do this right.” Jack replied.

He then scooped Jamie in his arms bridal style.

“Jack, put me down!” Jamie laughed.

Jack shook his head as he opened the apartment door.

“Look, this is our first flat and I’m going to do this right!” He said determined.

Jamie smirked. Deep down he loved it!

“You’re daft!” He laughed.

Jack opened the door and went in letting Jamie down. Jamie looked around slightly shocked.

It was small! Really small! It had creaky wood floors, two big windows and dark glossy stone walls and a dirty fireplace.

Well, it’s a bit smaller than the site said.” Jack said.

Jamie just shook his head.

“No kidding!” He replied

Jamie scoffed.

“I couldn’t fit the front of the coffee shop in here,” He exclaimed. Jamie paced around. “How many rooms does this flat have?” He asked.

Jack thought a minute.

“Uh, five.” He replied.

“Five,” He exclaimed. “It’s just the two of us. We don’t need five rooms!” Jamie replied. Jamie was baffled! How did a tiny flat have so many rooms?

Jack shrugged.

“Maybe that’s what the website meant by apartment size.” He reasoned.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

Jack then went to one of the window blinds.

“Look, at least this place has a great view!” He said.

Jack pulled up the blinds revealing a brick wall of the building across the street.

Jamie folded his arms.

“Charming!” He scoffed.

Jack gave a sheepish smile.

“Well, if you look over to the left there’s a great view.” He insisted.

Jamie stretched his neck and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, a great view of that adult book and toy store!” He commented.

Jack’s cheeks turned crimson.

“I swear I did not know about that.” He coughed nervously. 

Jamie gave him a look.

“It also has a great kitchen,” Jack added. “Of course, the land lady did say the faucets were mixed up but I’m sure we can figure it out.” He shrugged.

Jamie just stared at him unamused.

Jack sighed. This was not turning out the way he hoped.

“Okay, it’s not perfect,” He admitted. “But I just wanted something that was ours. A place we could share even if it did have lousy faucets and a bad location!” Jack grumbled. "I just wanted something with you." He said defeated.

He turned away ashamed.

Jamie lowered his gaze. The place wasn’t great but it wasn’t terrible. Maybe he was being unfair.

He came towards Jack slowly turning him around, meeting his eyes.

“Well, this place certainly is interesting,” He said. Jamie sighed. “It’s going to need a lot of fixing up!” He added.

Jack just swallowed.

Jamie placed his arms around him.

‘But maybe I just need an open mind.” He said.

Jack grinned.

“You still want to give it a chance?” Jack asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah.” He said sincerely.

Jack rested his forehead against his and smiled. 

“I am sorry, I sprung this place on you so quickly…” He apologized.

Jamie gently interjected.

“Jack, this place is perfect,” He told him. Jamie met his eyes. “It’s our place.” He told him softly.

Jack smiled at that and held him close.

It was definitely their place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* Hi, there! Sorry for the wait, bunch of stuff happened this past few weeks. But I'm back with a new chapter and we're almost done! Just a couple of chapters to go! So, who's ready for a visitor? ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with this! *hearts!*

Jamie stood at the coffee bar watching Jack sing, he was supposed to be stacking cups but his singing was distracting. He knew Jack was doing it on purpose, singing a John Mayer song so smoothly and sincere for him.  
Jamie couldn’t help but smile. The past few months had been perfect! Jack was perfect. Not even the flirty glances from the customers bothered him. Jamie never had doubts that Jack belonged to him. 

Just then Martha’s hand waved in front of his face snapping him back to reality.

“Ah, so, you are here!” She teased.

Jamie made a face.

“Are you suggesting I’m goofing off?” He replied.

Martha smirked.

“No, but last I checked it only takes about five minutes to stack three rows of paper cups.” She commented.

“Clever clogs.” He grunted finishing up.

Martha tilted her head.

“You really love him, huh?” She said thoughtfully.

Jamie briefly looked at her then at Jack.

“I honestly can’t imagine my life without him.” Jamie admitted.

She smiled then looked at him folding her arms.

“Well, I think that’s great but I think your dad is getting suspicious,” She said. “He left a message this morning on the shop’s phone.” 

Jamie nodded as he wiped the counter.

“Good, he got my message,” Jamie replied. He glanced at her. “I left a message on his phone that I want to talk to him.” He said.

Martha looked at him surprised. 

“Seriously,” She scoffed. “I don’t know if you’re brave or daft!” Martha remarked.

He gave her a look.

“Look, I can’t be afraid forever,” Jamie replied. He sighed. “Peter is just going to have to get over me being with Jack or just stay out of my life.” He reasoned.

Martha just nodded.

“Well, good luck.” She told him.

Martha left and Jamie glanced at Jack who smiled at him giving him some comfort. This was going to be hard but at least he wouldn’t be alone.

 

It was closing time Jamie was anxious to get home! He was tired and just wanted some alone time with Jack. He still hadn't told him about calling his father but at the same time he hadn't heard anything from him so there was no need to worry. Right?

But before he could do anything, he had to find his keys! He was always losing those keys! He looked all over the shop but no luck!

Finally, he gave up and shouted.

“Jack, where are my…!”

But before he could finish Jack emerged with the shop’s keys.

“Looking for these,” Jack grinned. “You left them in the cash register as usual.” He said coming towards him.

Jamie just smiled taking the keys and resting his forehead against his. 

“You’re too wonderful.” He said softly.

“I know!” Jack teased dramatically making him laugh.

Jack kissed his forehead, his arms wrapping around him. 

“How about I cook dinner,” Jack offered. “Maybe a massage, later?” Jack purred.

Jamie smiled at that.

“Mm, sounds nice,” He replied. Jamie looked at him and smirked. “But I hope when you say cook dinner you mean takeout, I hope?” He teased.

Jack chuckled.

“Of course.” He replied.

Jamie smirked. This was why he loved him. Why Jack was so perfect. Why he needed him in his life. Everyday. Jamie gazed at Jack as if considering something. 

Jack looked at him curious.

“Jamie,” He said snapping him out of his thoughts. “What cha’ thinking?” Jack asked lovingly touching his face.

Before Jamie could respond a throat, clearing interrupted the tender moment.

The two young men quickly pulled apart.   
An older man with grey curls stood there scowling and biting the inside of his cheek giving Jamie that awful disapproving look he hadn’t seen since he left home.  
It was Jamie’s father! His stomach dropped. This wasn't happening! Jamie was ready for anything but this!

“Dad!” Jamie blurted.

Peter just looked solemnly at his son.

“Hello, Jamie." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're almost at the end! Just one chapter left! (Wow!) But first we have some unfinished business left. What will happen between Jamie and his father? Let's see!  
> Enjoy! And thanks for reading! :)

Jamie just stared in shock! His father was here! How was this even happening?

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Jamie said.

Peter shrugged.

“You said on the phone you wanted to talk,” He replied. “So, here I am.” Peter replied.

Jack looked at Jamie slightly surprised.

“You did?” He said.

Jamie sighed.

“Yes,” He admitted embarrassed. Jamie scowled at his father. “But I meant like at lunch or during break not at closing time!” He snipped.

Peter frowned.

“Don’t start with me,” He warned. “You’re the one who never answers his phone or told me where’s he living. I didn’t have much of a choice!” Peter replied annoyed.

Jamie looked away. He couldn’t stand his father’s harsh glare.

Jack couldn’t stand it.

“Look it’s not Jamie's fault,” He interjected. "You haven't exactly been there for him!" Jack argued.

Peter looked at him.

“And you are?” He questioned.

Jack swallowed.

“A friend.” He shrugged.

Jamie irked at that.

Peter scoffed.

“Another friend,” He said. “Seems Jamie has a lot of male friends!” Peter commented. “I can’t even remember the last time you went on a date with a female…” 

That was it! Jamie was tired of this and he was tired of him!

“Shut up.” Jamie muttered clinching his fists.

Peter arched his eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” He said.

Jamie glared at him.

“I said ‘shut up!’,” He said louder. Jamie peered over Peter scowling. “Jack is not a friend! He’s my fiancé’, I love him and we’re living together!” He shouted.

Jack’s eyes widen hearing this. Fiancé? 

Jamie exhaled as if a weight were being lifted.

“I’m bisexual.” He admitted.

Peter gawked.

“You love men?” He said.

Jamie nodded.

“And women?” Peter added.

Jamie nodded again. Then Jamie shook his head at Peter. “But you knew,” He told him. “The minute you saw me with Owen in that car on prom night, you knew!” Jamie protested. 

Peter lowered his head and folded his arms.

“Perhaps but I did my best to raise you,” He muttered. Peter looked at him baffled. “What happened?” Peter asked.

Jamie sighed.

“Nothing, I’m still your son,” He said desperate for him to understand. “I just want you to understand and accept me.” Jamie begged.

Peter just shook his head.

“I don’t think I can.” He replied plainly.

His words stung but Jamie wasn’t surprised. This was his father.

Jamie shrugged.

“Then you’re not a part of my life, I guess.” He said.

Peter nodded.

“Guess not.” He replied simply and slowly left. 

Jamie stood there feeling numb. It was over. He had stood up his to father. It felt so surreal and bittersweet. 

Jack slowly approached and placed his hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked.

Jamie glanced at him.

“Take me home.” He replied softly.

Jack placed his arm around him and they went home.

 

 

“Jack, how many cans of French roast coffee do we have?” Jamie asked.

Jack paused brushing his teeth.

“Ten, I think?” He replied from the bathroom. Jack poked his head out. “You’re not seriously doing inventory before bed, are you?” He asked.

Jamie just shrugged.

“Just adding a few things.” He innocently replied. 

Jack smirked and continued his nightly routine.

It had been a week since Jamie confronted his father and for most part everything was fine. But there was a question burning in his mind. Did Jamie mean it when he called him, his fiancé? He had to know.

But when he came back Jamie was already asleep with his notepad on his chest. Jack sighed but smirked at how cute he looked. 

Jack crawled into bed and removed the notepad. He was about to place it in the drawer when he noticed a black velvet ring box.

Curious, he pulled it out.

Jack opened it, a silver ring with a black onyx stone shined in the box. Jack’s heart was pounding and his hands shook as he held the ring. Was this…

Just then a note fell in his lap.

Jack read it; the words simple but clear.

‘I meant it.’ It read. ‘Would you marry me?’

Jack looked at saw Jamie sitting up and smiling.

“Thought I surprise you for a change.” He said.

Jack just grinned feeling his heart soar! Jamie wanted to marry him! And Jack honestly couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone but him!

Jamie looked at him slightly concerned.

“Uh, you can talk, now.” He said.

Jack just grabbed Jamie pressing his lips in a loving kiss confirming his answer and their love for each other.

 

 

Two years later:

It was early morning Peter Smith sat in his home office and opened his laptop expecting the usual e-mails and bills but one e-mail stood out. It was from Jamie.

Part of him wanted to delete it. They had nothing to discuss. But deep down he did miss him.

He reluctantly clicked open and read the message.

‘Dear dad, I know when we last talked things didn’t end well. And I know you’ll never accept or understand why I love Jack. But in a few weeks, I’m marrying him. I have everything, the venue, the music, the food, the tux but one thing’s missing. You.  
If you still care about me at all, please be there. I still need you. I still love you.   
Love Jamie.

Attached there was Christmas photo of Jamie when he was little taken when things were a bit happier. Peter sat back in his chair slightly taken aback by his son’s sincere message.

Jamie wanted him at the wedding? He really had no plans of going to Jamie’s wedding much less did he think he ever be invited. He stared at the screen torn. Peter had a choice to make. He missed Jamie but he strongly disagreed with his lifestyle. 

Then his eyes drew to the photo, a four-year-old Jamie grinning holding up his new teddy bear, his front tooth missing and his brown hair a mess. He smiled slightly before quickly shutting the laptop. He exhaled and leaned forward in his chair.

Peter had made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet chapter, huh? But will Peter show up at Jamie's wedding? Just have to wait and see....  
> Till next time! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Wow, we are at the last chapter! I've had so much fun writing this. And thank you for reading and the kudos and the reviews and the encouragement! Means so much! :)
> 
> So, does Peter come to the wedding? Let's see!

The Wedding Day

 

 

It was chaos at the church. People running around getting last minute details in. It was beautiful, blue ribbons and white flowers everywhere.  
But Jamie was too busy pacing the floor in the back of the church to notice. Peter still wasn’t there. He hadn’t heard anything back and he was losing hope.

Jamie heard the door open and Jack walked in shaking his head.

“No sign of him.” Jack told him.

Jamie lowered his head disappointed but not surprised.

Jack came towards him.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He said.

Jamie shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter,” He scoffed. “I should’ve known better than to reach out to him.” Jamie muttered. He sighed. “Guess I was an idiot.”

Jack met his eyes.

“You are not an idiot,” Jack told him. “Look, you tried. It’s Peter that’s stupid not you.” He said.

Jamie gave a faint smile.

“Thanks.” He grunted.

Jack sighed.

“You have all those people out there that love and care about you,” He said. “It’s his loss.” Jack scoffed.

Jamie smiled at Jack. Typical Jack always making him feel better. Now, he knew why he was the best choice. The only choice for him!

“Earning husband points, early?” He lightly teased.

Jack grinned.

“Maybe,” He said taking his hands. Jack kissed his knuckles. “And I do love you.” Jack replied sincerely.

Jamie smiled. Suddenly there was an uncomfortable cough interrupting the moment.

They looked and saw Jamie’s father standing there in a dark suit. He look like he felt awkward.

“Dad!?” Jamie said shocked.

"Hi," Peter nodded. “Sorry, to interrupt.” He said carefully.

“It’s okay.” Jamie said still in a little bit of shock. 

“Um, I’m not late, am I?” Peter asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“No,” Jamie replied. “Just in time.” He said.

Peter came closer towards them. Jack looked at him wary standing close to Jamie.

Peter exhaled.

“You both look nice.” He said politely. Jamie could tell he was nervous.

Peter glanced at Jack.

“Could I speak to Jamie for a second?” He asked.

Jack glanced at Jamie and he nodded.

“It’s okay.” Jamie assured him.

Jack gave Peter a warning look before leaving to tell everyone to get ready.

Peter sighed.

“I have a feeling he doesn’t trust me.” Peter commented.

Jamie shrugged.

“Jack’s just protective of me.” He replied.

“Apparently.” Peter remarked lightly.

Jamie swallowed feeling nervous.

“So, you came.” He said.

Peter nodded.

“I almost didn’t,” He admitted. He exhaled. “This is still a lot to take in." Peter said.

Jamie looked at him. He had expected that.

"It’s going to take some time for me to get used to this." Peter told him.

Jamie nodded. It’s not what he wanted to hear but he understood.

“Fair enough.” He replied softly.

Peter smirked slightly.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you invited me,” He said. Peter briefly lowered his gazed. “I know I can be hard sometimes.” He admitted. He sighed heavily. “Wasn’t easy raising you on my own. I tried,” Peter said. He shook his head. “Maybe I tried too hard.” He muttered.

Jamie looked at him. He had never heard him say this before. There was no expression on his father’s face but his eyes said it all. For the first time Peter was being sincere.

Jamie smiled slightly.

“Well, I admit I did miss you,” He said. Jamie shrugged. “After all who else am I going to bicker with?” Jamie lightly joked.

Peter gave a faint smile.

There was a pregnant pause before Jamie embraced him. Peter was surprised at first but slowly wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you.” Jamie said softly.

Peter just smiled.

Just then the music started and they pulled back.

Jamie sighed. The butterflies were swimming in his stomach! This was actually happening! He was marrying Jack Harkness! 

“Well, here we go.” He said.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. He looked at him slightly confused. “I’ve never done this. How do I do this?” He asked.

Jamie just smiled and took his hand and they started out. 

"You may kiss!" The Preacher announced.

Jack grinned and pulled Jamie over tenderly kissing him as everyone cheered.

After the kiss Jamie smiled, his eyes locked on his husband, confetti falling all around them. It was perfect! For once he was happy and hopeful. He had Jack and his father was with him, he couldn't ask for more!

But Jamie knew it wasn't going to be an overnight miracle with his dad, it was going to take a lot of healing but this was a good start.

And as long as Jamie had Jack, he was ready to face anything!


End file.
